


Chat Blanc and The Devastation

by RedHoodsDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Post Chat Blanc, Sorry Not Sorry, au where not everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodsDoll/pseuds/RedHoodsDoll
Summary: Chat Blanc Spoilers*****Chat Noir was not sure what to do - maybe she could help since she’s all he has left.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Chat Blanc and The Devastation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkblinkblack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pinkblinkblack).

> This is for pinkblinkblack who is just as obsessed with Miraculous as I am.

The pressure in his head as he succumbed to the akumatization was intense. Chat Noir had never felt so torn or so much pain in his entire life. Not even a cataclysm to the ribs could compare. And the fact that no longer did he hear Hawkmoth’s voice - instead he heard his fathers voice. His father shouting at him to take Ladybug- no Marinette’s earrings to bring his mother back after his father had beaten the ever living shit out of him. 

Chat was in tremendous pain. He held his arm out on his father’s command and felt the power pool at his finger tips as he pointed at the love of his life. The white was a startling difference that pulled him out of the daze the pain had created as he started at those bell blue eyes. “Chat, please.” Her peach lips pleaded with him. 

“No, Chat Blanc, take her earrings while she is defenseless without her partner!” Gabriel shouted in his head. Gabriel was not his father - not if he was holding onto his mothers dead body in hopes of bringing her back. Not if he was doing this. He began to turn his trembling hand towards his father. 

“Chat Noir, you know what happens if he gets our miraculous, you can’t let him control you. You’re stronger than this, stronger than him.” Ladybug’s voice sounded as soft as a whisper compared to the roar of Hawkmoth’s manic energy. 

“How do you know that?” Chat cried out as his fingers were dragged back towards her at the mercy of Hawkmoth. 

“Because I love you, and I know you, all of you. I fell in love with all of you before we ever got together. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Adrien took my heart, then it would have been you Chat. And I got all of you. You are the strongest and most loving person I ever met and no one can change my mind. I love you.” Her voice was wavering but the tears running down her cheeks echoed in Chat’s brain against the chaos of emotion within him. 

“You want your mother? Take her miraculous. Ladybug doesn’t want you to have your mother back, that would take attention away from her.” Hawkmoth pointed his staff and Chat followed it with his gaze locked on his lady’s earrings.

”Mari-“ He fell to his knees, holding his wrist so that it pointed at the ground. “Help me.”

She sprinted to him and grabbed onto his shoulders. “Lucky-“ And that was when Chat lost consciousness and control over his body. 

What he knew next was that he was laying on a roof top - clutching an unconscious Marinette to his chest. “Marinette?” He let go of her arms and jostled her shoulder. She sat up with stains of red and black along her cheeks. Remnants of where he mask had covered her face. Her hair hung limp at her shoulders, 2 red streaks framing her face. And her eyes, they were a much duller blue than what they once were. Chat stared at his love in shock and awe. It was like Ladybug and Marinette had become one. 

Chat reached out and touched her ears. The skin was pitch black where her earrings had once sat. He ran his white claws down her face. “I’m so sorry.” The tears flowed from his eyes as he took in the sight of her.

Her hands glided up to her ears and rested on top of his. “Adrien?” Her fingers slipped beneath his. The look in her eyes as she choked on her tears when Marinette realized what had happened was enough the shatter his heart into being nothing.

”I don’t know what happened. I don’t - I -“ He spluttered out the words. How could she forgive him? He had destroyed the miraculous - and while Marinette was as beautiful as ever to him, she would never be able to let go of the fact that he had tarnished her into her current appearance. 

“Sh,” Marinette cooed. “It’s not your fault. I promise, we’ll fix this. I’ll find a way to get you back to normal.” 

“But, I hurt you. I,”

”You were hurting. I’m okay. I just need to find a way to fix you.”

”But Marinette, what about,” And he gestured at her face. The blank look of confusion that stared back at him was one that he had never seen on her before. He pulled out his baton and turned on the camera before turning it for Marinette to gaze into. 

She wiped at her cheeks and the color stayed - like a berry stain to her cheeks. “This is fine - we’ll figure it out. We’ll just find Master Fu, or,” and her words lapsed at that thought as she took in her surroundings. “Chat, what happened to Paris?”

And for the first time since waking, he pulled his gaze away from her and stared at the absolute waste land that covered Paris as far as the eye could see. Nothing was left unmarked. Buildings were crumbling and in shambles, water filled the streets. It appeared to be lifeless. Silent. All he could hear was the breath wheezing in and out of her lungs as she shook. “It- Paris is gone.”

And so was the voice of Gabriel Agreste. It felt like it had vanished. There was no trace left of it in his head. The ladybug miraculous was gone. All that was left was the miraculous of destruction and even that was under the power of the butterfly miraculous. “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know m’lady.” Chat whispered as he pulled her closer, hoping to flood the guilt out of his chest and fill it with her love instead. He loved her and really hoped that she would come up with a brilliant solution to save them this time. But they were left to their own devises to fix their own disaster. 

“Neither do I, but we’ll do it together.” Marinette whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead. “We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, with or without the suits.”

”Of course M’Lady.” She was always right, Chat would just have to trust her like always. 


End file.
